1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a disposable device for use in taking urine samples from females. More specifically, the invention relates to a two section collection assembly whereby the upper section is placed against the female genitalia and provides a conduit for a releasable bottom section consisting of a collection container or cup. The upper section is easily positioned with respect to the urethral orifice to directly obtain a urine specimen which is unadulterated.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Urinalysis is an essential factor of any medical examination and most women have a difficult time in providing a representative urine specimen with conventional specimen apparatus due to the anatomical proximity of the urethra and the labia majora and labia minora which surround the vaginal orifice. Even with detailed instructions from medical personnel, obtaining a urine sample free from extraurethral contamination has been difficult utilizing conventional apparatus which is either inserted into or which fits outwardly of the female pelvic area. Some specimen collection devices in the past have been somewhat effective for certain patients while other devices have caused the specimen donor to feel annoyance and be inconvenienced due to the actual or anticipated prospect of urinating on her hands, clothing or along the outside of the collection device during specimen delivery. Specific prior art devices have been configured to fit partially into the vaginal opening. Devices of this nature often are difficult to use by certain donors in that the devices are not configured for their particular body sizes and spacings. Other urine collection devices which are relatively easy to use by the donors are positioned externally of the genitalia, but allow for extraurethral contamination.
Therefore, it is one objective of the present invention to provide a urine specimen collection device for use by females which will provide a relatively contaminant free urine specimen for greater urinalysis accuracy.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a urine specimen collection device which consists of a tubular upper section which has a flattened frusto-conical shape for insertion into the female genitalia against the labia minora to obtain a contaminant free urine sample.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a urine specimen collection device which includes a collection cup which is releasably affixed to the upper frusto-conical section.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a female urine specimen collection device which may be made of biodegradable paper components for environmentally safe disposal.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a female urine specimen collection device which allows for each section to be stacked or nestled in quantities for economy in transportation and storage.
Various other advantages and benefits of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.